a new beginning
by Andorinha
Summary: Thomas Brackenreid sailed to Canada for a new life and a new job but will he only find a new job? Thanks to Amanda D for the help with the translation.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas was a young officer full of enthusiasm who wished to bring justice and maintain order when he entered the constabulary. He had great ambitions. He was now a detective. It had only been a short time since he had been in the army but he yearned for new horizons. That is why he headed for Canada, and had obtained a position for himself at Station House number 4 in the Toronto constabulary.  
Thomas was not afraid of crossing the ocean, he had already sailed a lot during the war and that had been the opposite of a pleasant trip! Within his belongings, he had carefully packed a picture of his family and bottle of whiskey. He did not know what he would find in Canada and did not want to miss this delicious drink from his country. The docks were swarming with people, the sailors were loading cargo, the families were saying goodbye, the travelers boarded and some curious were watching all this with a puzzled look. He asked his brothers not to come see him off and to take care of their sister. No crying goodbye for him! He had watched over his family enough to be able to now see a future far away from them, as they were now old enough and responsible for their own families.

Finally the boat hissed and the gateways were withdrawn. Thomas's journey was beginning, and the excitement could be seen on his face. He walked to the front of the ship in order to get a better view. The adventure could begin. He had not bought a very expensive ticket so he found himself with the less fortunate people in the lower levels of the ship. Thomas had a berth bunk bed, which he shared with an Irishman but not without difficulty. He did not like them very much and was not happy to have one in his room. That's why he spent most of his time wandering through parts of the ship available to him in order not to cross the path of his bunk-mate.  
The days passed without incident, he loved to watch the sea. He had never really contemplated the sea before, as he had always lived away from it. The landscape calmed him down and allowed him to avoid talking to other passengers. Thomas had to admit he was not very talkative, except perhaps when he was drunk. However, he didn't drink a lot on board after his first attempt had made him so sick, and he had no wish to repeat the experience./span/p

One day mid-voyage, the peaceful daily lives of the passengers had been upset by the Irishman. The day was fairly quiet even though the sky was filled with clouds. Thomas was on deck as usual when his room companion hit him while running with a package in his hand. Its passage was quickly followed by a female screaming "thief, thief stop him! "Without further ado, the young man threw himself in pursuit of the Irishman and thanks to his military training he caught him quickly. In a splendid rugby tackle Thomas put him to the ground, while his package flew a few meters away. The ship's staff arrived soon after and took over. Thomas got up and dusted himself off. The young lady who owned the package arrived at the arm of a topper man. Obviously, they did not sleep in rooms with bunk bed! Irish was arrested and the commander told him he would be locked under surveillance until they arrived where he would be delivered to the constabulary. Thomas watched the situation with amusement. The topper man thanked him and the package was handed over to the girl whom he introduced as his fiancée. The latter invited Thomas to take tea to thank him. He accepted but a question was burning his lips, what did this package contain? He did not have to ask since someone came for it and asked it to be placed in a safe place. The young man deduced that it was a large sum of money or jewelry, at least of something valuable.

After drinking his tea reluctantly -he did not really like this beverage- he went back to his room where, for once, he could spend time without having to suffer presence of the Irishman. It was nice to be alone. The rest of the journey was as calm as the start and he was even asked by the captain to watch over the other passengers in exchange for a little money. Although this "service" is not stated, Thomas could use money once he landed, so he accepted without flinching and it kept him with something to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas had been awake since dawn and waited with his baggage in hand on the deck of the ship. He didn't wanted to miss a single thing of the arrival to Boston. It was certainly not his final destination but he was going to arrive in a new country which some people said was very different from the old continent. From there, he would take a hackney cab to gain Toronto, where he should find a room to sleep. His job interview with the inspector taking place three days later, this left him the time to discover the city and to find a long-lasting solution for his accommodations. The serious, day to day things, were soon going to begin in Thomas's new life, but he was not dissatisfied to be leaving in London after the terror of the ripper which had shaken the capital last year; even if it had earned him a promotion to Detective's rank. The bridge remained empty of passengers until the last minutes of the stowage. Doubtless it was regular passengers or simply the sights was not sufficient for their taste to give some time to watching it approach. It was approximately 11 am when the boat whistled a long time and when they were able to come down to quays. A good numbers of travelers were expected by family and reunions were often tearful – not of his taste- or mixed with burst of enjoyment. Knowing no one on the docks, he made his way with a lot of effort through the curious onlookers and spoke to some dockworkers to find where he could get a hackney cab in this damned city. Thomas did not know how long the rest of his journey would last, but he didn't want to lose a minute. As he was not really a man known for his refinement, Thomas did not burden himself in superfluous manners to address the dockworkers, apparently that did not sit well with them because they gave him a punch in his face. Fortunately for him, he knew how to defend himself and didn't hesitate to respond. The policemen did not delay intervening to separate them but no one was worried. Thomas took advantage of it to ask the agents where to find a hackney cab.  
Undoubtedly, his new life did not really begin as he had dreamed it. Having traveled a good two kilometers while loaded down like a mule, the young man finally hailed the first hackney cab which passed at his sight. The hackney cab slowed down, and he went on board announcing in a slightly annoyed voice: "Toronto if you please." The hackney cab moved off and the second part of its journey began. He quickly fell asleep, rocked by the back and forth sway of his transportation. He woke up halfway between Boston and Kingston. The sun had already begun to fall, it had to be 4 pm and he had no food! His stomach reminded him of that fact noisily. Thomas took a crust of bread out of his bag and hurriedly began to eat. It was little but he had not thought of buying something to eat before hiring the hackney cab.  
Fortunately for him the hackney cab stopped in the evening. Thomas leaned his head through the window to find out what was going on. He was not delighted by the answer from the coachman.

"We are stopping in Kingston for the night, I leave you here, and you will have to take another hackney cab from here tomorrow."  
To what Thomas had hurried to answer:  
"But I paid for the whole trip! You have to take me to Toronto!"  
The anger grew in Thomas, but the driver did not give him time to say a single word more and threw him out of the vehicle. Finding himself on the pavement with his suitcase, Thomas cursed rather vulgarly at the man who had just left him stranded after he had paid the full price of a trip to Toronto while he was still far from it! He only wanted to find a place to eat and to sleep. Having walked a long time in the street, he finally found a pensioner and managed to negotiate a room for the night and a hot meal but he had to use many smiles to convince the old lady who held the pension. The meal was not very copious but at least he had eaten.  
Thus it is with a half full stomach that he went to bed so he would be able to leave the next day at dawn. In any case, the chamber was paid for so he could leave when he wanted to. The bunk was not the most comfortable that he knew but it was already better than what he had slept on in the ship and it was only for a night so he was not going to complain for so little! Thomas fell asleep easily because he was exhausted. He woke up only due to the first beams of the sun. He jumped out of his bed and put on his clothes, collected his baggage and burst out of the chamber. It was necessary to him to find something to eat before taking a hackney cab or maybe he would get on the road first ... Thus it is what he made finally.  
He hailed a hackney cab and had no other choices other than to travel in an old, very old hackney cab smelling the smoke of cigars with every breath. This time, he would not be tricked, he would pay only after he arrived safe in Toronto. In spite of the hesitations of the driver, Thomas did not give up and convinced him to agree. Thus they started on the way and the journey took place without an excess of resistance. This was fortunate because Thomas wasn't in good humor after the misadventures of the previous night. But his arrival at his destination increased his morale, the city was so big, so different from London as the curiosity took over him. With eyes wide open, he admired skyscrapers and the modernity which reigned. At least some buildings were made of a red brick, built the same as certain districts of the British capital. The hackney cab stopped and the driver announced that he had arrived in Toronto. Thomas exited and paid the coachman. Too anxious to complete his trip, he forgot to ask they driver the way to the police station number 4. Releasing a profound sigh, he watched too late as the hackney cab drove creaking away. One more time he will have to ask for his way but hoped not to have to fight this time.  
He moved forward, deciding to try to find his way alone. After all, he had come here because he did not need anybody! Thomas however really had no sense of direction, and confused by the new town he eventually faces the facts, he was going to have to ask for help. He set his sights on asking a young lady who was accompanied by a man, who had a goatee.  
"Excuse me Sir, I would know if you could tell me where the police station number 4 is, please?" The man was a little amazed to see this red-haired young man dressed as a sailor address him. The young lady to her stared at him. Due to their silence Thomas elaborated. "I have just arrived here and I have a meeting in a few hours for a post over there."  
To his surprise it was the young woman who answered. "You are very close; you just have to turn right, then to continue straight ahead 50m and turn left. I only hope that I am not informing a bandit who wishes to help a friend escape!"  
"Margaret, will you please keep silent!" Says the man who was still reserved.  
Thomas thanked them, then continued along the way according to the directions of the one who had been called Margaret. She was a big help, because Thomas found easily the Police station number 4. He looked at the building for a moment, then breathed profoundly to give him the courage to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas pushed the door of station house 4 and found himself with his luggage in the middle of the agents hard at work. He asked the constable appointed to the reception to announce him to the inspector. After a few minutes of waiting, he was led to the office where a short man dressed in a vest waited for him. The inspector indicated for Thomas to sit down after having tightened his hand of an iron one.

"Welcome to the station house Mr. Brackenreid. Your superiors in London seem very satisfied with your work, I hope that it will be the same here. Here the ranks happen in the merit also you came for a post but I never mentioned which one. You will be a constable here until you show your ability. Then, and only then will you receive a promotion. In the case I am not satisfied with you young man, you will remain at best a constable, otherwise you will be dismissed."

Thomas was so surprised by this outspokenness, he did not even have time to protest and nevertheless, he wanted to! Once outside, he would not be ashamed to do so! He had come here for a detective's post not to become a simple constable again! Why in the hell had he had this crazy idea to leave everything?! The only positive thing which had happened to him there, had been the money won on the boat.

However, Thomas quickly realized, he could not really demand otherwise, thus the interview ended very quickly with the inspector's statement:

"Perfect, be here tomorrow at 7 am in uniform. Come and see Gilles, he will show you what to do."

The inspector dismissed Thomas, asking him to close the door behind him. Thomas was told that Gilles was a young man with very short brown hair. The exchange between the men was brief and Thomas left very quickly with an old uniform more or less in his size. He left, finding himself in the street of this unknown city once again. He probably looked a bit funny with carrying all of these big packages! He now had to find some accommodations and it would not be an easy thing to do. He set off without knowing where to go, or where to look, but he was decided to not to sleep under any bridges. The first doors in which he knocked were fruitless, but Thomas did not give up and continued for hours. It was nightfall when he found finally a pensioner which would welcome him until he could save enough money for another accommodation. He paid for the room and quickly went to settle down. This first day had been rich in new developments and had tired him. The night was quiet, he woke up only in the morning, revived. The manager brought to him some breakfast and he gobbled up his meal within a few minutes because he hadn't eaten the day before. Once breakfast was finished, he washed himself and put on his uniform before leaving and heading at top speed towards station house number 4. The day was not too much complicated and he got on not too badly with his new colleagues. To celebrate this first day with no problem at all, he went in a pub and drank a big glass of Brandy before returning home.

The following morning he was to ask to make rounds in a rather peaceful district with another constable. His colleague explained to him that for some time, young "hooligans" or at least wealthy young men trying to get noticed came in the area and bothered the young ladies. Concerned, his colleague said "with these kinds of people it is the parents that could cause us problems, so we cannot just take them away for a time not to arrest them but to strike them..." Apparently this colleague liked the muscle methods.

The rounds that day were quiet, it at least allowed him to discover the district even if he doubted to come back one day for pleasure. Before the duo leaves, they see a young man pass not far from them. Thomas would not have paid attention to him, if his companion had not indicated to him that the young man was one of the hooligans. They followed him from a good distance to ensure that he causes no concerns. This "hooligan" went down a street full of shoppers and began to look for a single young lady. He did not delay finding one close to the plumber's shop.

When he approached her, and started to talk, the girl did not respond and even ignored him. After a while, the man became annoyed with her and began to raise his voice. In turn, a man of a respectable age- at least fifty years- to come out of the shop. When this man wanted to come to the defense of the young woman, the troublemaker pushed him abruptly. Thomas did not wait for the approval of his colleague and went to intervene in the scene.

"Excuse me, but it seems that you have a problem!" He tells the young man who became red with anger. "I believe that these people asked you for nothing and that you have no reason to be here..." He remained quiet remembering the words of his colleague. But it was not to be the case as the young man tried to strike him. Thomas dodged the blow and seized the arm of his so called opponent.

"At the moment my young man, you are going to leave and moreover not continue annoying the local residents, otherwise law enforcement will not be so polite as we were today, do you understand me? I doubt that your rich father wishes to learn that his son is a hooligan as those of low districts… do you?"

The culprit sighed noisily, but lowered eyes admitting his defeat. Thomas loosened his grip on the twisted arm and let him leave under the eyes of some passers-by. His colleague seemed delighted with the small polite lesson that the young man had just received from the new cop.

As for Thomas, he had turned to the young lady and the man who had been bothered by the young troublemaker. It is only in that moment that he recognized them. He had met them the day before when he asked for directions, the lady's name was Margaret if his memory was good.

The young woman spoke. "Thank you, only a few policemen who dare defy the children of the rich in the city. But apparently that is not true in your case."

"Somebody has to put back in place them from time to time. Anyway I hope that he did not disturb you too much. I wish you a good day Ladies and Gentlemen."

With that response, he addressed her as much as the man who had come out of the shop. He left them, and headed towards the station, accompanied by his colleague who hurried to tell of the incident to the other constables. He even went as far as inviting some of the other officers to a pub with Thomas to celebrate. It was obvious, that he had just made a friend within the police but quite possibly also an enemy within high society.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas liked station 4 a lot, and the city of Toronto was quiet but he adapted. He had worked quite a lot since his arrival and so made enough to move into another house. He lived now in a tiny house of 4 small rooms including a kitchen, a room - where a bed barely fit- toilets and a tiny lounge. The rent remained affordable and Thomas was happy not to have to live in a pensioner's home any more. Very happy indeed, although he receives nobody here. However he liked going out with his colleagues to pubs or to go to see boxing matches, hockey matches … But he well had to admit that he did not see many people except the other officers and especially he saw no young lady. He hardly had time, for a lady, to tell the truth because to take on the new accommodations meant working more to earn more. Moreover, the work did not frighten him. The memory of the young woman Margaret returned to him from time to time and he wondered if the dandy who had disturbed her a few months earlier had returned in the district. Thomas had not set foot back in the area for eight months. The inspector preferred to send him towards the docks or wherever the violence was more visible and more believed. According to the statements of the Inspector, Thomas was more capable than the others to manage these types of situations. At the time, he had seen it as a compliment but it was doubtless more negative and looked very much like he was being tested. They moved him away at the same time from the easy circles, Thomas wondered if it was it for his words with the dandy? He knew nothing about it but was not certainly going to go to complain! In any event, he had become used to it and made order reign wherever he was sent. One day while he was resting on a break, he went into the district where he had stood up to the young dandy. Oh not for the pleasure but rather out of necessity, the plumbing in his house had some problems and the owner had strongly advised him to call on to a professional rather than to fix things himself. As if he was not capable of repairing it himself, him Thomas who had always maintained his family home in good condition on his own! Nevertheless, he had followed the recommendations of his owner not wishing to find himself in the street in case of conflict. Except the only plumber whom he knew was the old man who accompanied Margaret during their two meetings. During all the route he had wondered what he could say as reason of his visit as if the truth would not be enough … Once in front of the door, he verified by the shop window that the man was alone and entered. The door made bells, as in many shops, to indicate the arrival of a customer. Mister Humphreys - because such was the name on the shop window raised the head.

"Hello Sir, I have just moved here and my house has some plumbing concerns. I had hoped to find some help here…"

It has always been difficult for Thomas to ask for help but he knew how to make efforts and put his ego aside. The man nodded his head.

"You are at the right place young man. But I am alone here so it may be several days before I come to see your plumbing. I hope that it is not a problem."

"Oh not of all, I would know how to make hold these pipes until your visit. They are after all only pipes."

He ventured to make fun. He thus gave him his address and set a meeting. Because of Thomas's schedules it was not an easy thing! The man did not seem to have recognized him for Thomas's biggest relief. He thus went back home and was quite surprised finding a policeman there.

"Ah, good you are here! We need reinforcement for station house number 4. A sordid murder case, we are having pieces of body delivered now! We also have a group of angry women to manage. We arrested them but they are worse than Furies! The inspector wants you to take care of it."

That he takes care of it? Why in hell should he take care of a feminine group while pieces of a corpse was being delivered to the station?! Why him?! Was it a test? Doubtless …

Hurt that it was being asked of him, but deciding to prove his value to the Inspector, he put on his uniform and went to the station with his colleague.

While the state of the station surprised him, what surprised him most was a familiar presence, Margaret was among the "Furies"!

But why was she here? Why were they all here?! We explained him that they had been arrested for public disorder while they tried to demonstrate the dangers of the alcohol on the male behavior. Nevertheless they continued to deny loud and clear that they had done anything wrong. Thomas sighed, finding the job ridiculous and their motivations just as much. Then ignoring the agitation which reigned at the other side of the station, he went to the group of Furies.

"Good afternoon Ladies. If you could lower your voices, my colleagues and I would be more inclined to listen to you …"

He knew from experience that the women needed to speak, but more importantly to be listened to. After a few minutes, the protests started to calm down.

"Perfect, then I would like one of you to explain to me what is going on here."

One of the young women got ready to explain him vehemently but he interrupted her.

"Calmly please and without raising your voice or using swearwords.

He often said some but wanted to prove this evening that he had of the authority. However he wanted to laugh, the effects of the alcohol, pff another typically feminine claiming that wanted to prevent somebody from drinking!

The ladies explained him that they were members of the recently formed Temperance League and that they wished to raise awareness to the dangers of alcohol. They also said that law enforcement had inequitably arrested them while they had committed no offence. Thomas listened to only half, eyes riveted on Margaret was she really a member of the league? He did not delay having the answer.

"Especially that you have here two girls who do not belong to the league, they just accompanied a member."

"In that case they are both free to go back home. In the meantime, you go to tell your versions of the facts to the officers then go calm yourselves for a few hours in our cells while we contact your families. It is forbidden to form these kinds of gatherings, I hope in the future you ladies will try to void this kind of attention, it would be regrettable if you have to return here.

Thomas hoped to never have to arrest this League. He indicated what to do to his amused colleagues and under the furious and surprised eyes of the young women, he took Margaret and her sister towards the exit. The two were quite scared.

"I am saddened that you were arrested by mistake and driven to the station. You are free to go."

Margaret looked at him, apparently confused then presented him with a smile. "It is not your fault… My sister and I thank you."

The other young woman agreed silently apparently worried by something else. "The day is almost dark, could you take us back home... please?"

This length at the end of its sentence was considered by Thomas as a search for his name.

"Brackenreid, Miss, Thomas Brackenreid. I will escort you up to your house if it suits your sister also Miss."

The question would have seemed impertinent but it was justified, it was not recommended for two girls to return home alone in the evening. Margaret's sister answered. "I do not see objection there …"

They were her only words of the route. Thomas and Margaret remained silent too. Once in front of the shop, he made sure they were safely inside then turned back. Thomas was not able to refrain of turned around and saw Margaret who thanked him. At least it was "thank you" that he read on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The plumber came a little earlier than planned, and thanked Thomas for returning his daughters. Thomas helped him repair the defective pipes, resulting in the plumber informing him that he would make a very good worker.

"Thank you but policeman suits me perfectly."

The older man told Thomas that he would make the invoice the next day and that Thomas would have only to come and fetch it when he had a moment, then he left the house. The next day Thomas went to the station house, to find his old colleague Giles had been promoted to detective, this severely displeased Thomas. The inquiries that he had to lead after that point were thus made under Giles' command, therefore was hardly good for Thomas' nerves. Fortunately, he could count on a good glass of whisky to hold on. Often in the evening he went to a pub and stayed there. Thomas liked his work but he liked the freedom and did not enjoy somebody working him like a dog. However he continued his work but decided to amuse himself during his days off. They became scarce and it became important for him to relax. One evening, when he arrived home, he found a young woman waiting on the step of his door. It was Margaret who stamped a sheet in the hand.

"Miss Humphreys? Why are you here? It is not really the hour to be wandering about in the district..."

He did not really know what to say too much surprised that he was to find her in front of his home.

"I... I worked with my father today and I saw that you haven't come and fetch the invoice then I thought that bring it to you would be easier..."

It was kind of her. Thomas unbolted the door and invited Margaret to enter.

"It is very kind of you Miss, it is true that lately I have been overly occupied... Please have a seat."

Margaret complied, and they talked for a long moment then realizing the late hour, Thomas thus suggested taking her back to her home. The discussion continued along the way. It was with difficulty that he let her in at her father's. He began to really appreciate her company.

"It's here that I leave you Miss Humphreys, I spent a wonderful evening in your company."

"The pleasure was shared Mr. Brackenreid. You know the address of the shop now, you will only have to come to pay your invoice there."

She did not lose the sense of business!

"Understood, I will be by as soon as possible."

That is what he did. He went back as soon as he could to pay his invoice. But Margaret was not there. Thomas didn't know how to make of his free days, he could not remain in pub with only a glass for company! Thus he decided to offer his help to the plumber who was the only one whom he knew. He hadn't had the time to get to know a large number of contacts since his arrival. The older man gladly accepted so Thomas was policeman as well as a plumber in his free time. He liked this situation because it allowed him to see Margaret more regularly than he would have otherwise been able to. He liked her conversation, she was a woman of strong of character and wise at the same time. It was rather puzzling but it pleased him. It seemed to him, that the young woman also enjoyed spending time with him.

"Miss Humphreys, I admit that I find your conversation entertaining, I met very few women in England which can boast the same. It is a pleasure to speak with you."

"I can say the same of you, it is rare that policemen are pleasant company. I find most them rather boring."

At these words, they laughed. The complicity between them was obvious even if occasionally tensions caused a blow up. Thomas eventually had less time because of a perplexing case. A man left behind a string of corpses, with the same modus operandi. Giles did not really want to spend time on the case, he was much too occupied with obtaining his transfer in another post. Thomas volunteered to investigate. It was the first time in a long time since he was in charge of a case. The murderer killed his victims with a stylus between the third and fourth sternal ribs. Nothing seemed to be able to stop him and he left very few clues behind.

Despite the investigation, Thomas took advantage of his spare time to spend it with Margaret. He even had to arrest her again, but in this case, she was at the center of the arrest. She had made a scandal in a restaurant about the day's special. It strongly amused Thomas. A woman of character, that is what Margaret was. He left her in the cell for a few hours, but it cost him several days without seeing her. When the opportunity to see her again was given to him, he decided to tell her about his feelings being afraid of missing out of a chance with the young woman who lately had several admirers.

"Miss Humphreys, I could no longer keep silent about the feelings I have for you, you are a brilliant, beautiful young woman and I …" He was suddenly without words, he really wasn't one to make declarations of love... He had only loved a single woman in the past, and an older woman besides. "I love you Margaret..."

She did not answer and contented herself with smiling, while her cheeks flushed. Then after a moment which appeared to last an eternity for Thomas, she deposited a kiss on his cheek and entered her home. Thomas did not know how to take this kiss. Was it an "I love you too" a "that is sweet, but I love someone else, you are only a friend?" He had no idea. So he dove back into his investigation. Thomas had finally uncovered the suspect's name, Walter Hayot, a hooligan who had a reputation of blackmailer, and smuggler among other things. Concerns were that since he knew how to cover his tracks, those who knew him seemed unlikely to testify against him. Thomas would have to find a way to force them to speak, despite their fear when they hear the name Hayot.

Margaret sometimes came to wait for Thomas at the exit of the station house and they returned to her home together, it seemed to him now that his kiss was an "I love you too" but the women were sometimes mysterious. To be able to be seen arm in arm with her filled Thomas with pride. Sometimes when they were alone, he took her hand and smiled. Their first kiss was not Thomas's initiative, but Margaret's, who one day when he took her back to her father's, she deposited her lips slowly on his to say goodbye. He was quite happy with that turn of events and meant to begin again with his own initiative as soon as the occasion would appear. A year ago, he never would have never imagined to finding a person to love, and even less, someone that made him think of starting a family with. This evening, Thomas went back home to dream not of Hayot's victims, but with a smile on his lips and his dreams were full of memories of the beautiful Margaret.


	6. Chapter 6

To be engaged, meant making steps towards a wedding, and marrying the person involved sooner rather than later. But Thomas was still not ready to ask for Margaret's hand, he wanted to marry her that he had no doubt, but he preferred to wait until he was in a better financial situation before making his proposal. His current investigation occupied most of his time, and it was dangerous. He did not want to involve Margaret in any of this. However, he could not go without seeing her and always spent pleasant moments with her. He ignored her subtle attempts encourage him to propose, as well as signs that she was getting impatient waiting for him to propose. In any case, he hoped that it was not the case because he wouldn't want to hurt her. Hayot had made a new victim but for Thomas it was one victim too many, and he decided to stop him once for all! He spent a lot of time working towards that goal.

Walter Hayot was located and finally stopped after a long fight with Thomas. It is necessary to say that the murderer wasn't very happy to see a policeman chasing after him. But Thomas was not ready to let him leave. The fight was rather epic, punches flew, it was lucky that Thomas have at one time boxed in England! Finally Thomas had the upper hand over the bandit and handcuffed him. He was really proud to have finally arrested Hayot, he hoped that the chief inspector would think the same.

At this point Thomas felt that even without a promotion, he could finally begin to speak of a future with Margaret. He quickly brought Hayot into the police station and put him in cell. His colleagues were open-mouthed, they knew that Thomas had stubbornly pursued Hayot, however no one had imagined that he could have seen success so quickly, and were even more amazed that he completed this task alone. This case granted Thomas the respect of everyone at the station, and his nickname was never uttered again. Already these small changes pleased Thomas.

That evening, he went to Margaret's house very happy so he invited her to dinner. He was not rolling in money but he desperately wanted to celebrate this with her that he didn't care.

"Good evening Margaret," he said smiling. "I would like to invite you to dinner."

Although surprised, she hurried to accept. "I will fetch my coat and inform my father."

She was delighted, as she wanted to have a serious discussion with him. Her father had lectured her for a long time today concerning her relationship with Thomas. Although Mr. Humphrey's adored the younger man, he began to wonder if Thomas would in fact marry Margaret one day. She needed to alert Thomas of her father's concerns so she would be able to reassure her father.

They quietly entered the restaurant that they frequented sometimes and took a table. The meal was delicious in every sense of the word. Thomas told her of his eventful day and he saw that he impressed Margaret.

"I am delighted to hear that this madman is behind bars, the city streets are safer because of this. I hope that your sleep will be more peaceful. I saw how that this case has tormented you."

Thomas took her hand, she really was adorable. Margaret's heart missed a beat, she believed that he was going to make his proposal, right there in the middle of the dining room! He read a brief moment of concern on her face and released her hand a little dismayed. She took advantage of his pause to raise her father's concerns.

"Thomas, I must to speak to you about something important. My… my father has been asking me questions about where our relationship is headed. Oh, of course he adores you, and your help is precious to him and he thinks highly of you but... He sees how serious our relationship has become, and wonders about our commitment to each other. He wishes to see me married and not, simply in love with someone..."

Margaret waited for Thomas to ask her, but she was wise enough not to force the issue on him. She had no desire to ruin the evening out with him. Thomas sighed before answering.

"I am saddened that he doubts of my love for you Margaret. I love you, I would die for you, but I cannot marry you at the moment. I would not want to put you in danger from Hayot. You would not be safe until he is in prison under high surveillance. And I would not be a good husband if I could not support you in the way you deserve."

"Oh Thomas, I don't doubt your feelings, I know that you share mine and I respect your choices. I will pass on your answer to my father. I believe it will reassure him."

Now that their meal was over, she preferred to leave the room as there were too many people around for her taste.

"Thomas, let's go outside, and let's walk a moment before I have to return home."

He accepted gladly. To get a breath of fresh air would be good for him and at least he would get some time alone with her, for a few peaceful minutes. He presented his arm to her, and as the other times was proud to have her with him. He could have courted a lady of high society, rich but brainless. However, he had preferred Margaret, an attractive woman, who was intelligent, and was not afraid to assert herself when she needed to. Ah yes, she had plenty of character and it was doubtless that is what has pleased Thomas. They walked silently under stars. After a few moments, Margaret shivered, and Thomas stopped, removed his jacket and slid it on her shoulders. Their hands touched, one moment Margaret kept his hand in hers. She turned around, looked at him right in eyes.

"Thomas I want nothing but to be your wife, after the marriage I shall be, in everybody's view your wife, but for me I am it already while matters that you marry me right now or in several months. We love each other and it is all that matters."

She had the eyes which shone, Thomas understood that she was about to cry. God that he loved this scrap of a woman! He put slowly his hands on her shoulders then kissed her with all his love. He was proud to love of such a woman. He took back home meaning to mean seeing her as quickly as possible.

In the meantime, he continued to work finding more evidence so that by the time of the trial nothing would be able to exonerate Hayot. During the trial, Hayot was quickly found guilty and imprisoned under high surveillance. Thomas felt a release of some of the pressure and was able to work a little less. One day he was summoned in the office of the inspector. Giles had just been moved in another post and Thomas had been chooses further to his brilliant performances of lately to become a detective. Oh it did not represent a pay rise considerable as specified by the inspector but it was already a recognition. Thomas couldn't be more proud of himself, and he left of the office with a wide smile on his lips. He hurried to announce the news to the others who congratulated him, some with more sincerity than others.

He had reached the goal that he had settled when he arrived, found himself detective's post equivalent to what he had had in England. Now he had to work at becoming Inspector. But he had reached a level significant enough to go after what he had wanted for several weeks; ask for Margaret's hand in marriage! He quickly went to her home as soon as he had work that day. She wasn't in the store but he found her father there and announced the news as well as his decision. The old man was delighted, he showed a wide smile in Thomas's statements and tapped him the back. Thomas made him swear that he would not warn Margaret when she arrived, he wished to announce her the news himself.

While waiting for the young woman, he helped his future father-in-law in his repairs. After two hours, Margaret finally returned. Thomas let her allowed her a short time of rest from her outing before he invited her for a walk. Naturally, she accepted having put down packages she got back from the post office on the counter. Thomas waited until they were far from the shop to make his proposal. He encouraged her to sit down on a bench in the park. When they were alone and settled. He took her both hands and said, "Margaret Humphreys, would you finally do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Surprised, but in the height of the happiness, she wasn't able to answer at first. A tear drove on her cheek. Thomas wiped it.

"Of course I will! It is all I want!" She finally replied. Margaret forgot any restraint, throwing herself into Thomas's arms. They kissed each other without caring to know if somebody watched them or not. They were so happy. Margaret asked him what had made him decide and Thomas announced his promotion. She was going to become the wife of the Detective Brackenreid. She was delighted, really delighted and for him and for her, for them in the end. At the moment it was necessary to them to organize the wedding. Margaret was really happy to do it. As her mother dead, she would take advantage of the help of her sister. She already had some ideas in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been two months since Margaret and Thomas have gotten engaged. Thomas was now a detective and it seemed like he would be the one to replace the Inspector when the inspector retired. All was well, or at least that was what Thomas believed. He couldn't have imagined how much Margaret's sister would get involved into the wedding preparation nor how much Margaret would have involved herself. She spent her days planning everything because she wanted everything to be perfect. Maybe too perfect... Thomas didn't have much time left for himself, Margaret always asked him to come to rehearsals, to give her his opinion on some meals, some places...She wanted everything under control.

The location of the ceremony was chosen well in advance, and so was the date. They only had to find a place for the reception with the guests, who were mainly chosen by Margaret. Thomas only had his colleagues to invite as his family couldn't travel to Canada. He was sad about it, he wished he could have seen them again. Since his arrival in Toronto he only had sporadic news from them. The biggest problem was mainly the duration of the mail's travel between England and Canada. Thomas had sent them an announcement to share that great new with them. He was sure they would be happy for him. He was Detective, nearly Inspector and about to marry a woman of personality.

In a way, even if he was afraid, -or at least afraid of Margaret's plans- he was impatient to be able to say she was his wife. Margaret had been the first one to help him when he arrived in Toronto and it was kind of love at first sight. She had something different, something that kept Thomas's gaze even if didn't realize it first. Finally, the wedding day came. Thomas was anxious, but not as much as Margaret! He hadn't seen her but he could hear her from far away. To calm himself down, he opened a bottle of whisky and drank a few glasses hoping that Margaret wouldn't notice. Or at least that she wouldn't scream at him in front of all the guests during the ceremony. Margaret didn't like Thomas to drink much and she was right to be concerned, because he loves drinking.

Someone came for him and he waited for Margaret in front of the altar. When Thomas saw her coming in to the church in her wedding dress, he couldn't help but smile. She was even more beautiful than usual! Thomas was sure he was making the right choice marrying her. She was his soulmate even if they both have a strong personality. Everything went well, the ceremony wasn't interrupted and everyone was happy. Margaret was happy to see that her plans went well and her sister was even prouder.

But the things become complicated during the feast when Thomas had more alcohol to drink. When his time to dance with Margaret he was not really in a good mood for it, nevertheless he agreed to dance with her as he didn't have much time alone with his wife since the church as everyone was speaking to her. The dance went well except that he stepped on Margaret's feet a few times. He has never been a great dancer and never liked it. Thomas thought the feast was endless and isolated himself waiting for the last guest to leave. Margaret came to him, she was sad to see him like this and wondered why he had drank so much. Was it because he was jealous of the guest who were always speaking with her? Was it he knew nearly no one here?

"Thomas, you shouldn't drink like that...The feast is nearly finished we will soon be home."

Since they get engaged, they have moved to a bigger house to be able to stay both and have a family.

"Yes darling, you're right."

At least once there they will be alone. All those strangers make him feel uncomfortable and that's why he was drinking. Even if he had been drinking, he knew what was happening around him and was watching his wife from a far. He has always loved looking her. She was far more at ease with human interactions than him.

Once the last guest was gone, Margaret came back to Thomas, leaving her father to pay the bills. Thomas was feeling better. She took his hand and smiled.

"It's time to go home. A fiacre is waiting for us."

They went home as impatient as they can be to be alone. She was a bit disappointed by the feast but not everything can always be perfect, can it?

When they were alone in the carriage, she lay her head on his shoulder. She was tired and over all needed to feel him near her. They were discreet since the beginning of the day but she didn't want to wait anymore. Margaret wanted to be truly his wife. Thomas was pleased and took her hand. He then realized it was the first time Margaret would enter the new house. So, he decided to take her in his arm to enter the place. Now there was nothing more than him and Margaret. Thomas looked at her with tenderness and she kissed him. He kissed her back and lay his hand on her hips. Once in the bedroom they took their clothes off. Thomas never thought a corset could be so hard to take off! It was the first time Thomas was seeing Margaret's body and he was far from being disappointed. Suddenly, he asked himself if Margaret could say the same about his body... But that idea didn't last long in his mind. The night went on very sensually. They were one as they never thought possible.

In the morning, Margaret was awake before her husband. She watched him sleeping and then prepared the breakfast. She was hungry but couldn't stop smiling. The wedding night was really nice. Her love for Thomas was bigger, their new life was beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

The first weeks after the wedding were very happy for both Margaret and Thomas. Thomas went smiling each morning to work at the constabulary. Even the creepy murder that he had to solve couldn't stop him from being happy and smiling. Margaret was shinning. She still helped her father with his shop when he needed her but was always home to welcome Thomas. Their home had become warmer with Margaret's touch. They hadn't had a honeymoon yet because Thomas was saving money to offer a great honeymoon to his wife. Margaret agreed as she could spend time with her husband anyway here, she just asked him to come back home as soon as he ended work. Margaret didn't want him to drink before coming home. She knew his work was hard and could understand one or two drinks could helped him forget what he saw every day but was sure that he could drink far more than that.

Their nights were sweet. When Thomas didn't work, they spend times walking hand in hand in the park, smiling and proud to show to the world they were married. Thomas was proud to have Margaret as his wife. All that happiness grew with some extraordinary news. One evening, when Thomas had gotten home rather late and tired after his long day, he found Margaret happier than usual. She waited for him sitting on the sofa. Thomas kissed her and sat beside her.

"Thomas, I have something to tell you."

Suddenly he was worried, was she about to leave him? Wasn't she happy with him?

Seeing that he was worried, she took his hands and smiled.

"Thomas don't worry it's something wonderful..." she stopped herself and then continued. "We going to have a enlarge our family."

"What?" He was really surprised and not sure that he understood correctly. He first believed she had taken a dog or a cat. Then he realized he was mistaken.

"Bloody hell Margaret you're pregnant? How wonderful!" He raised and screamed, Margaret raised too and put Thomas hands upon her belly.

"Yes, Thomas we going to have a baby, a baby..." She was satisfied, she always wanted to have children and this was a new happiness in her new life.

Thomas hugged her and lifted her up turning her around and around. He rarely showed so much joy since they met.

When he goes back to work the next day, Thomas told the news to everyone. They were all very happy for him and Margaret. Thomas was more than proud but soon he became worried, what if a mad guy like Hayot came to town? What if Margaret was targeted? To forget all those ideas, he started drinking before going home that night. Margaret tried to calm him, to reassure him but without much success. But Thomas was right.

One of his suspects was dangerous and the killer took Margaret hostage while trying to run away. She already had a big belly when all this happened but Thomas saved her and shot the killer in the head. Margaret then had nightmares about it. It was complicated for Thomas because he was worried and felt guilty. That's why he drank more and more each time. His wife felt guilty and powerless seeing him like that. But with the baby's birth everything changed. Thomas was as stressed as if its own life was on the line, but he stayed strong and supported Margaret. After hours of works, the little boy showed up. Margaret's smile when she gets the baby in her arms wiped away all of Thomas fears. He has a son! He needed to protect him and decided to stop drinking. The nurse then let him take the baby, the boy was so tiny! It was less natural for him than for Margaret but the instinct worked. Even if Thomas ever thought he couldn't be able to be a good father because of his own father that wasn't that good...It was a true challenge for Thomas but he was ready for it! He kissed the baby forehead and let him sleep in his arms. Once the baby was in his cradle, Thomas sat alongside Margaret and fondled his wife face.

"I am so sorry for everything that happened to you..."

"It wasn't your fault. You can't protect everyone. Thomas, you have to promise me something: I want you to try to stop drinking as much as you do."

Her look was sad, she was tired but happy. It was a fresh start for them, again...

"I promise you Margaret. And you won't ever be in danger again, no one will hurt you."

The baby was the biggest part of Margaret's life through the day and Thomas's by night. He was absolutely thrilled to take care of his son. He was so proud of his little boy. John was calm and slept well. Thomas love making him smile. Margaret was really happy to see so much tenderness between them. Margaret was a perfect mother. Her father was really happy to see his grandson, his first grandson but he didn't enjoy watching John grow up for very long. Indeed, he became terribly ill and died. Margaret was devastated, Thomas was really sad, he liked his father in law. Margaret's sister came to their house for the burial, Thomas wasn't really pleased about this, he would have preferred to spend the challenging time alone with his wife. He spent a lot of time working to see Margaret's sister less. Each night when he came back home, Thomas kissed his wife and his son and tried to spend as much time as he could with them. That ordeal made them closer. Thomas was always here for her and was a great support. Margaret and her sister sold their father's shop. With the money Thomas and Margaret bought a new house a bigger house.


End file.
